


have you seen her??

by GirlsLikeKings



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, I Ship It, Jooheon and Instagram, Love at First Sight, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Photographer Chae Hyungwon, Tags Are Hard, Tea and Love, love and fluff, soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Lily and Shuri are getting coffee and just so happen to meet up with an old friend





	have you seen her??

It was a chilly October afternoon when Lilith and her friend Shuri decided to try the cafe with the plants across from their university. It had been a very long day and a chamomile tea was just calling her name. 

“How did you even find this place??” Shuri asked as she tightened the scarf around her neck. 

“Joshua told me about it. He passed it on his way to practice.” Lilith answered as they approached the cafe. 

Cute but sleek in appearance, the cafe displayed different variations of plants on its outside. As soon as they stepped over the threshold, the aroma of coffee filled her senses causing her to stop in her tracks. Immediately she felt a sense of comfort and warmth. 

“Good Afternoon!” the barista yells from a table and instructs them to find a spot and make their order at the front. The decor was simple and light. Lightbulbs hanging from the ceiling in a beeline and tables just tall enough to sit at. Artsy paintings and photographs hung from the oatmeal colored walls. 

“Ooo I can already tell this will be our new place to study.” Lilith remarks as she admires the smooth atmosphere of the cafe. 

“Yeah, I’ll have to thank Joshua for this one.” 

After getting comfortable, the girls made their way to the counter and ordered their drinks.

“Welcome to 514 Cafe, what can I get started for you today??” 

“Yeah, can I get uh…” Shuri scanned the list of various teas, coffees, and cakes, “An English Black Tea and a slice of rainbow cake please.”  
Lilith continues the order, “I’ll have a chamomile tea with honey and a blueberry muffin. Thanks.” They got the buzzer and went back to their table to wait for their order. 

“This place is great right??” Lilith exclaimed taking out her phone to document her time there.

“It’s really nice. I love the atmosphere. I wonder if you can buy these plants. I would enjoy having one for our apartment.” 

“Oh that would be amazing! We should ask that when the buzzer goes off.” 

As the girls made conversation about school and took selfies, two very handsome men walked into the cafe laughing. Lilith stopped mid sentence to stare at the shorter of the two. 

Shuri turned around to see what she was staring at. Immediately she recognized the taller one as her foreign exchange friend from California. “Hey that’s Hyungwon! Wow I haven’t seen him since he went back to Korea, I wonder what he’s doing in Edinburgh.”

“You KNOW them??” Lilith whispered but not really because everyone in the cafe had heard her. 

Shuri nodded, “Only the taller one. He was in the foreign exchange program at my school. He was always so quiet and reserved. It’s weird to see him so laughy.” 

Before Lilith could ask more, the buzzer went off. She jumped a little and looked up at the counter with anxious eyes. “Are you gonna go say hi and also get our drinks??” She poked her friend’s arm. 

Shuri faked pain, “Ow! Okay damn, I’ll go say hi and tell him he can sit with us if he wants.” 

“You’re a real friend.” 

Shuri rolled her eyes as she walked up to the counter to get their order. Lilith watched as she talked to her old friend but mostly she watched Hyungwon’s friend. What stood out most about him was his really deep dimples and his deep orange hair. He wore a cream colored turtleneck, a plaid jacket and acid washed jeans. Lilith had never been so enamored with someone before. 

Finally Shuri was back with the order and the men she was sent to get. “Hey Lili, this is my friend Hyungwon and his friend Jooheon.” She smiled and moved her eyes for her to scoot over so that he could sit next to her.   
“Oh!” She jumped up and shook both mens hands, “Nice to meet you! I’m Lili.” 

Jooheon smiled at her with knowing eyes, like he knew her from somewhere, “Nice to meet you as well.” He took his seat next to her and asked her if she was staying warm in this cold. 

“Hmm??”

“Are you staying warm in this weather??” His voice warm and inviting. When he spoke she felt like she was being wrapped in a blanket and drinking tea and listening to classical music. 

“We’re trying.” Shuri laughed, answering for a clearly distracted Lilith. She kicked her under the table and cleared her throat. “So Jooheon, what brings you and Wonie to Edinburgh??”

“Wonie??” Jooheon grinned.   
Hyungwon shook his head in embarrassment, “She loves to give her friends nicknames. I couldn’t stop her.”

“He’s a quick learner.” Shuri said nudging Hyungwon. 

“That he is. But to answer your earlier question, we are scoping out places for our photoshoot.” 

“A photoshoot! How cool.” Lilith finally managed to squeak out. 

“Yeah…”Jooheon looked at her with his hazel eyes, “Hey, I feel like we’ve met before.” 

“Huh?? Nah, I think I would remember seeing you.” 

“That was smooth.” He smirked. 

Hyungwon and Shuri were busy looking at pictures from their past photoshoots and talking about the details when it hit Jooheon where he had seen her from.

“Instagram!” 

Lilith choked on her tea, “E-Excuse me?!” 

“That’s where I’ve seen you. Hyungwon would show me pictures of Shuri and you would be in them. I kept meaning to ask him who you were but I always got sidetracked by your beauty.”

“WHAT.” Lilith could not believe her ears. Was this real life?? She pinched herself. Yeah she was really here. Hearing a very handsome man telling her that he recognized her for her beauty. HER BEAUTY. 

Lilith laughed incredulously, “Are you sure it was me??” 

“Yeah it was your hair. Our hair kind of matches, so it was easier for me to remember.” 

“Wow.” Shuri giggled and Hyungwon laughed at the sudden outburst. 

“Surely now you’ve got to get that messenger ID.” Hyungwon teased. 

“Right! Hey, I know this is really like sudden but could I have your contact info?? I would love to talk to you outside the cafe.”

Still in disbelief, Lilith took Jooheon’s phone and put in her contact info. When she handed the phone back, he took an impromptu picture of her to save as her photo. “Beautiful even when you’re caught off guard.”

“Oh god, please stop.” 

He laughed and called her so she would have his information in her phone as well. When it came to saving his info she wrote in ‘Heoney’ and asked to take his picture. 

“Heoney?? I like that.” He whispered happily. 

“Well this was fun and all kids, but we’ve gotta go,” Hyungwon announced getting up and hugging Shuri, “Let’s do this again, but without those two.” Shuri nodded in agreement as she walked with him to the door. 

“It was really nice meeting you Lily.” Jooheon said softly. 

“You too, Heoney.” She said smiling. 

They walked side by side as they met their friends at the cafe entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little thing I wrote for my best soul friend cuz she deserves all the good things <3


End file.
